


Emotions

by placereaduivame



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, connor is a reAL BOY, hank is self depricating, no beta we die like men, soft, sumo is a good fluffy boy, sweet happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Connor struggles to cope with deviancy and the emotions that come with it.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> david cage is shit but this game isn't!!

 

Hank had let Connor stay with him at the house because there was a spare room (Cole's, presumably) and Connor had nowhere else to go. Connor really enjoyed the man's company, but Hank usually wasn't having it. The Lieutenant constantly insisted that he wasn't anyone to fuss over and that Connor should live his own life. He never said it but... he felt like he was living. He felt at ease here with Hank and Sumo. One night he had noticed a guitar in the garage of Hank's house and had given puppy-dog eyes until Hank played it for him. He was able to win Hank over with those "fuckin' puppy eyes" quite easily, and it made him feel warm inside when he compliments Hank and his face gets flustered. 

There were a lot of things Connor liked about Hank. The fact that he's an actual softie under his "alcoholic asshole police lieutenant" front. The, surprisingly multiple times when he thought Connor wasn't watching so he danced with Sumo, holding the dog up on his hind legs. Connor always had to hold in a laugh because of how silly they looked. When Hank would almost fall over and have to let go of the big boofer, chuckling all the while at how huge the damn dog is. He liked that Hank cared about him. He liked that Hank lessened his self-destructive habits with Connor around.

 Connor had felt a lot of emotions since he deviated. He knew of fear. Fear of death. Guilt. He felt guilt often when deviants referred to him as the deviant hunter when he would visit Markus and Simon. Doubt. He would doubt his own deviancy sometimes, wondering if Cyberlife will take control again and they were just using him as a puppet and trying to make him think he's deviant. But those are all negative emotions, some of which he's felt since his first system instability error. Since he accepted his deviancy and the revolution was won, he began to feel... different emotions.   

Since he moved in with Hank, he now knew of comfort. Walking the dog with Hank on a chilly morning, wearing the police lieutenant's hoodie and scarf, burying his face in the scarf when Hank wasn't looking. And then there was joy. It didn't take much to make Connor feel happy, and that was proved when one day they came home from the grocery store and Sumo tackled him. Connor's face couldn't be read as anything but sheer happiness, and he felt the same as he hugged the dog, his groceries he was carrying now beside him, treasuring the sound of Hank chuckling from the door. He also knew of peace. Sitting at home on the couch with Hank, watching a basketball game, pretending not to me closing the space between them on the sofa. Eventually giving up hiding it and putting his head on Hank's lap. And then... Love.

He thinks he knows what love is. 

To him, love is Hank. Being around him, in general, made Connor feel so warm inside and he had even picked up a stutter the more deeply he fell in love with the man. And it was a slow burn. Connor had calculated the probability of his love being requited multiple times, but it was never over 28%. It hurt. He knew that if Hank had kicked him out, he would end up feeling guilty about it and start drinking to forget it'd happen. Maybe he'd go on a date with his revolver. He shuddered and his mind wandered to darker places. Where would he go? Maybe he would just deactivate himself. But he didn't want to die. He couldn't hold this in anymore.

_Ȉ̴̢̯̦̖̮̱̥̰̀̽́͑̿̐̐̒͊̌͝ ̸̩̯̙͈̝̝̫̳̋̽̀̈́̑̃͌́́́̊̆̈n̵̹̼̹̲̤̎́ͅͅͅę̴̣͈͍̐̔͒͂̎͆̐̋̎̕͘͠e̵͙̻͇͆͒̈́̇̾͗̒͘͝d̴̘̝̦̟̠͙̔ ̵͈͇͉̳̼̖̝͆̈͑͒t̴̥̫̥͓̲̥̙̪͈͆̐͌͋̄̍ȍ̶̯̑͂̑̾́ ̷̨̣̈͘ŝ̵̢̱̱̭͚̤̜̜̹̟̺̺̙̃̑̄̑̔͒̐͊̂̌ͅá̴̱̓̅͑̑͘͝y̷̡͉̰̝̱͂̀̌̎̾͌͊͑̄͗̔́̾͝ ̵͉̝͕̦̓͊̊̚s̸̢̧̨̗̫̫̮͎̹͓͇̰̦̹͙̈́̂̾̿̈́̃̂͑̀̕͝ọ̴̧̻̝͙̙̪̫͌̌̀m̴̥̯̦͖͇̠͕̩̆̈́͝ë̴̛͎̂̈̔̑̈̎̍̂͑͝ṭ̸̛̭̱͙͈̯̼̞̯̱̹̪͖̋̈́̅̈͆̄̃͗͐͌̈̚h̴̛̺͖̦̞͎̬̱́̈́̓͛̽͑͜͝͠į̶̩̙̼̻̋͒͂͗͒̎̄̽̌̑̎̐̈́n̸̩͉̱̩̈́̆͆͒̾͆̊͒̏̏͛̚͝g̶͍̠̣̬̬̠̠͐̆̏̉̀̄̉̌͘͝͝_

Connor suddenly sat up, LED blinking red and several error messages popping up, such as "stress levels critical" and "system in need of cooling". He turned to Hank and his voice came up more broken than intended.

"Hank," he started weakly. Hank turned around and as soon as he saw the look on his face he turned the volume down and turned to the brunette android who looked like he was going to break down. 

"We need to talk." He choked out, desperately focusing all of his systems on calming himself down to avoid self-destruction. Hank looked terrified at the android's panic. Connor continued.

"So I've been t-thinking a lot." He stammered his sentence.

"Uh oh. That's never a good idea," Hank chuckles a bit, and then his mannerisms turn more serious. "Let me guess: now that you've deviated, you realized how unfair this is and you want to lea-"

 **"NO!!"** Connor yelled, standing up with his voice emitting to static and his LED flashing red.  **"Th _A_ t's the prOblem, H _a_ nK!" **Until this moment, he didn't even know he could cry but he saw his own vision blur as tears gathered up in his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, LED switching to yellow with some red until it stayed a pulsing yellow. 

"I don't want to leave. Ever." He felt his voice break again as tears began to become too much. 

"Con-"

"I do **n** 't care a **N** ymore  **h** **A** nk,  **I 'm-**" Connor broke off, voice failing him once again. He found his composure but his LED ended up back to a flashing yellow and red and tears fell from his cheeks as he finally said it.

"I'm in love with you, Hank!" He cried, tears pouring down his face now. He started to breathe and gasp for air even though he didn't need it and crumpled to his knees. Hank tried to help Connor up but Connor swatted his hand away.

"I  **k** n **o** w you're disgu _S_ ted,  **j** ust... I'll go..." He was still crying and his voice was still breaking. He began to stand and tried to get away but Hank grabbed his arm.

"Damn it, calm the fuck down!" Hank groaned as Connor tried to get out of his grasp desperately, still heaving for air he didn't need. He squirmed free and recoiled, backing away from Hank.

"N **o,** Ha _N_ k!!" He yelled back, his LED flashing blood red once more. His stress level was approaching 86%.

" **I C** **A** N _T C_ **A** LM D **O** **WN! I** 'VE  _FELT T_ **hI** _S W_ AY _F_ **O** _R S_ **O LONG** A **ND** YO **U**  DO **N 'T EVE**N L **O** VE M **E B** **UT** I LOVE Y _O_ U TO TH **E P** OI _N_ T  **W-"** His distorted rambling was interrupted by "Fuckin' androids." as Hank pressed his lips onto Connor's, shutting him up and stress levels decreasing. His LED flashing blue for a second for the first time since this conversation started. Once Hank pulled away, Connor was speechless, his LED yellow with slight areas of blue. His mouth hung open slightly as he touched his fingers to his lips, realizing what just happened. 

"Let me talk, shithead." Hank huffed out, face flushed. "You talk too much."

"I  _do_  love you, Con. Too much for my own good." He managed to say, his face getting redder. "So s-stop assuming things." He said, looking down. Connor walked a step closer and put his shaking hand on Hank's cheek. He was crying now, but he didn't look sad. His face was up in a smile that looked the happiest Hank had seen. 

Connor's dark brown eyes met Hank's icy blue ones and for a second they forgot everything. Connor felt his chest throbbing even though he didn't have an actual heart that would pound. He did feel his thirium pump though. It was thumping rapidly. Connor suddenly felt heat in his cheeks as he felt the need to close the space between them again. He looked up at Hank and smiled wider, then pulled the man down and connected their lips. It was a long, sweet kiss and when Hank pulled away, tears were in his eyes. 

"Jesus Con, what the fuck are you doing to me?" He laughed and embraced the android, who squeezed Hank tight like if he let go everything would shatter. 

"Hopefully something good." Connor grinned. "So what does that make us?" He asks with a more serious demeanor.

Hank thought about this for a second. He didn't think boyfriends really fit. He thought about it for a minute or so until he found something that was perfect.

"Lovers." Hank couldn't get the stupid smile off of his face. An old fool in love again. What did he do to deserve this second chance? Before he could think about it too much, Connor stood on his toes and kissed Hank's cheek.

"Boof!" Sumo barked from his bed, getting up to tackle the two of them. They fell to the ground, laughing messes with a dog on top of them. Connor felt like this was the happiest he could ever be, living with Hank as lovers with the good boy, Sumo. He just let the happy tears pour down his face Sumo attacked the two of them with licks.

There was nothing that could make Connor happier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short, i'm not good at writing long oneshots, sorry :")  
> i hope you liked it anyway!!  
> (i know my writing isn't superb and the pacing for this is bleh, but i'm working on it, i swear ;w;!!)


End file.
